


not so secret surprises

by lostinaseaofstars



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Valentine 2019, M/M, Valentine's Day, guest appearance from out favorite merch, i hope you enjoy, this is just fluff and silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinaseaofstars/pseuds/lostinaseaofstars
Summary: Ash has found the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Eiji.Now... if only the world wasn't conspiring against him.





	not so secret surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day!  
> This is my gift to ice_raccoons on twitter for the Banana Fish Secret Valentine!  
> I'm so so sorry for the delay!  
> I hope you enjoy <3

_Oh no._ He thinks.

He stumbles upon it on accident. It's a total coincidence. Deciding to walk a different street than usual on his way home. He couldn't definitively say if this toy store was always here. It could've just magically appeared and he'd have no clue whatsoever.

But Ash knows about it now. The stupid thing caught his eye and now he can't draw his eyes away. He's acting like a moth, drawn to a flame. It's stares right back at him. With it's mocking little beady eyes.

Eiji would say otherwise. Cute he'd call it. Adorable.

He's not sure how long he stares at the window display. At least long enough for the lone employee inside to give him a curious glance. A teenagers staring at story display through the window? Pretty weird.

So Ash walks away. From the curious glance of the employee and the penetrating glance of an inanimate object.

–

He stops by again. On purpose. No one needs to know that though.

Except maybe the store employee. The same employee from last time is there. Sweeping.Like last time, they send them a curious look, but these a dash of puzzlement then a smirk when they realize he's looking at the same thing from last time. Like they know how _it_ taunts him.

The stupid thing made him walk out of his way _again._ It greets him like an old friend. An old enemy? So he returns the stare. Sending daggers it's way for being an eyesore.

All he wants to do is walk away from the plush and forget about the whole thing. But as ugly, as much as he hates the thing, there's someone that'll love it. Adore it. And that overshadows everything.

Ash would get anything just to bring out the bright, joyous smile on Eiji's face. But no one needs to know that. Especially not the employee with apparently nothing better to do since they're still staring at him.

Ash psychs himself up to walk into the store, hand wrapping around his wallet in preparation. He starts to pull the handle when he hears a car rev behind him, he turns immediately. _Great._ It's a couple of Cain's men. He can't be seen by them. Not here. So he walks off. Fast walks away. _Next time._

He thinks about it a lot. He's slowly running out of chances to get it. The things he has to deal with ever growing. So he thinks about. It's not like he couldn't think about it even if he wanted to. He sees the accursed thing almost everyday. Eiji has a hundred shirts of the stupid thing. He must've stuffed his whole suitcase with them.

–

So really it's not his fault when he bails from a meeting early to go back again. He's ready to walk in, grab the stupid thing from the stupid window display and pay the stupid employee, but centimeters from the door handle, he hesitates.

There's a whole family inside, talking to the only employee inside. _That_ employee. He's going to get it he swears. He just wants to wait for the family to leave. Yeah. He doesn't want to get in the way. He's being polite.

It was a bad move. Because seconds later, as he's continuing his unfinished staring contest with the cursed object, an arm wraps around him.

He jumps, one arm reaching to pull off the offending arm and the other reaching into his pocket only stopping when the person starts talking.

“So this is where you've run off to.” The voice says.

Ash lets out a frustrated sigh. Willing his heart beat to calm. “You're lucky I didn't blow you hand off.”

“Ha.” Shorter says. “Like I'd give you the chance.”

Shorter uses his height to his advantage, leaning his weight on Ash, effectively keeping him from running away from the integration he's about to get.

“So, what are you doing staring inside a toy store like a creep?”

“I'm not. Something just caught my eye for a second, I was about to go.”

“Nuh-uh. Don't think you can pass one by me.” Shorter replies before focusing his attention on the window display before him, “Now, let's see what's caught your eye.” Ash waits for Shorter's slow brain to figure it out. Impressively, it only takes him seconds. “Oh! I see. You're thinking of getting a Valentine's Day gift for Eiji. And a sweet and thoughtful gift to boot.”

Ash flushes, “I'm doing no such thing! I'm telling you it just caught my eye, I'm on my way.”

“Don't even! Look just go inside and get it over with already. Stop wasting hours creepily staring at the thing.”

Ash's voice gets a little louder, flustered. “I have not been wasting hours staring. I was just passing by!” He defends.

Shorter lets out a short chuckle. “Who do you think you're talking to? I have eyes everywhere.”

 _Well fuck._ Ash pries himself from under Shorter, putting as much space as possible between them. Shorter doesn't even bother to hide his laughter. “Whatever. Your men are wrong.” Ash begins to walk away, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. He's walking the way he came from. It'll make his walk back a lot longer, but it's worth it in the long run. He can't stand seeing on more second of that smug look on Shorter's face.

“Don't be such a baby!” Shorter yells out, “Just buy it already. You're going to regret it if you don't.” He singsongs.

Ash doesn't bother to reply. Hunching his shoulders and quickening his pace to get away from the teasing. It doesn't do him any good. Footsteps quickly follow.

Shorter cuts in front of him, stopping his escape. “C'mon Ash! I'm just teasing you a bit.”

Ash sidesteps and continues his retreat. “Shut it.”

“Well, if you're not going to buy it for him, then I am.” He stops.

He heard that wrong, right? “What?”

“I said if you're not going to buy if for him then I am. Imagine how happy he'll be when I give it to him! He'll be smiling so much. Thank me over and over again.”

 _Over my dead body._ He thinks. Ash shoves past him with his shoulder, walking straight back to the front of the store and entering without an ounce of hesitation. The bell announces his arrival, the employee instantly perking up when he sees who it is.

He walks up to the counter, eyes fixed squarely on them as he points back towards the plush.“I'm buying the Nori plush on the display.”

“O-of course, sir.” They quickly ring him up, punching in the price quickly, (They must've had the cost memorized for the stupid thing at this point, just waiting for him to finally make the purchase.)

They tell him the price but he barely processes it. It could cost a million dollars and he wouldn't care. Nothing wasn't stopping him from buying the plush.

He doesn't process how the plush ends up in his arms. _Cradled_ in his arms. The darn thing is too big to be carried any other way. It would just drag on the ground. Luckily, it's in a bag, he wouldn't dare to carry it around without. But, like Shorter said, there's eyes everywhere. No doubt every gang member in Manhattan already knows how much of a fool he looks like.

Nori securely between his arms, he walks out of the store for the first and last time. Swearing to never make an appearance on this block ever again.

“That was too easy.” Shorter's leaning against the display, his smug look still present. “I should've just walked into the store in the first place. Would've made this sooo much faster.”

“Maybe I should return the favor? I know you've been pissing out on getting Alex that new denim jacket you've been drooling for the past two months.”

Shorter flushes. “Touche”

They walk towards Chinatown in companionable silence. Ash let's his imagination lift his mood. Giddy as he imagines the look on Eiji's face with he get the Nori. It's worth how much of shit he'll get for walking through Manhattan with the damn mutant duck in his arms.

–

Shorter was right, he really was cutting his purchase close.

He only has tonight to wrap it. Not leaving him much time to leave the apartment without Eiji noticing.

Eiji's already been suspicious. Sure Ash is out a lot, and his hours are never consistent. But somehow Eiji reads him like a book. He'd be bothered if it didn't make him so happy any other time. To have someone just there for him, that didn't need to ask a million questions to understand what he was feeling. Because sometimes he doesn't even know. Or he doesn't want to think about it. Somehow. Someway. Eiji does.

 _God._ He was so goddamn thankful for Eiji. He couldn't imagine his life without him. Even if it's better for Eiji. Even if he's tried multiple times to scare him away. Eiji still stays. Reassures him that it's what he wants. So he'll spend the rest of his life thanking him. For saving him. For being in his life. And continuing to.

But right now, he's so fucking annoyed with Eiji.

_Why the hell won't he just go to sleep?_

Eiji is always _always_ early to bed. But for some reason he's insisting on staying up to watch another movie. They've been going through Studio Ghibli movies for the past month, watching them whenever they had the spare time. But for some reason Eiji needs to have a back-to-back movie night tonight of all nights. One that may make it impossible for Ash to run to the nearest CVS to get a box and bow for the gift.

He was so close to shutting down the movie. He doesn't care how much Eiji raves about _Howl's Moving Castle_. He doesn't care how much he's enjoying the beginning of the movie. It's just making him really stressed and frustrated.

But Ash keeps his mouth shut. How can he protest when Eiji looks so excited to show it to him?

And to make it better. Or maybe worse considering Ash's current dilemma. Eiji's head is resting on the opposite arm rest, his toes feather light against Ash's thigh. He looks so cute. Ash wants to lay beside him or maybe tell Eiji it's okay to rest his legs on his lap. Any other time, any other day, Ash would be so invested on how beautiful, how soft Eiji looks.

But he's trying to be romantic damn it! And he finally has the perfect gift, on the perfect day, to do it. But the world likes to make things complicated for him, doesn't it?

So Ash pretends to watch the movie. He swears he'll watch it another day. Instead, he's fixed his attention on Eiji. Watching him from the corner of his eye, waiting for him to fall asleep. It's nearing midnight and he knows Eiji is struggling to stay up. So he slightly prays that he falls asleep asap. Because, of course, the nearest CVS is the only one that isn't open 24 hours. And as midnight nears, his window of time lessens.

_Please Eiji._

Somewhere during Howl's rescue mission Eiji's eyes close. Ash holds his breath. He wait. A couple minutes pass, Eiji still hasn't opened his eyes. His breathing is slowing down. Ash doesn't move a muscle. Waits a couple more minute. Then five more before finally moving off the couch. He leans over to wrap the blanket more securely around Eiji before he makes his retreat to the front door. He doesn't bother to turn off the tv or switch into a warmer jacket. His window is way too small. He's gotta go now.

“Please just stay asleep the rest of the night. I swear it'll be worth it.” He whispers. Closing and locking the door as quietly possible before making a mad dash for the stairs. Skipping three to four steps at a time to make it as fast as possible to the lobby.

 

He knows he looks like a madman running into CVS. He doesn't pause as he grabs a box large enough to fit the Nori and some wrapping paper and a decorative bow to put on top. He dumps the contents onto the counter leaning against it to catch his breath and compose himself. He's too out of shape for the amount of running he just did.

The employee looks completely unfazed. Making short work of scanning and ringing up the price of the items. Ash tries to calm his breathing to stop panting as he pulls out his wallet and phone. Checking to make sure Eiji hasn't called before. He hasn't.

Ash quickly pays before briskly jogging back, his pace slowing with the large box he has to carry back. He should be able to make it back before midnight and hopefully have it wrapped up for the morning before waking up Eiji to take him to bed.

He managed to do it. And it leaves him with a stupid smile on his face and just a little disheveled. But he doesn't care. Because it all worked out. Tomorrow, Eiji is going to open up his Valentine's Day gift and be so happy. He couldn't wait.

Ash takes the elevator up this time. Placing the box and wrapping items by the door as he fishes for his keys. He unlocks the doors and opens it slowly, listening for any movement inside. The handle is pulled sharply. Ash lets out a yelp and the door is pried open.

Eiji is standing there, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He looks half awake. “Ash! There you are. I was just looking for you! Where were you?”

“Ah. I just stepped out for a second. For a...” For a what? For a phone call? But he wouldn't leave the apartment for that? A quick meeting? “For a smoke...”

Eiji just stared. “You don't smoke.”

“Yes. I do.” He doesn't. “You've just never seen me do it.”

Eiji looks skeptical. Ready to retort when he notices the shopping bag. “You went to the store? Why'd you lie about that?” Eiji leans further out the apartment, trying to see what was inside.

Ash sidesteps, trying to block his view. “It's nothing! It's uh, it's- it's dirty magazines! You caught me! That's why I went out in the middle of the night to get them. Well that's embarrassing, I'm just going to go hide them now and head to bed. Goodnight, Eiji.”

“Wha-” Ash grabs the bag, leaving the box leaning there. He'll come back for it. And moves past Eiji and straight to the spare bedroom. “Ash!” Ash ignores his call, tossing the bag into the closest.

Well then. He stands there in the middle of the room. Not sure what to do. If he walks back out there, Eiji will ask him a million questions. Or worse. Look at him with those doe eyes until Ash breaks. And he can't have that, not when he's so close to pulling it off.

Eiji makes the decision for him “Ash. You left your box.” Eiji walks into the room blanket missing from his shoulders. He unfolds the box placing it between them. Ready for use. “So are you going to store all your porn in this box? And decorate it with a bow?” He folds his arms, waiting on Ash to really say what's going on.

Ash doesn't think he has many options. Lying didn't work. So either he spills or begs Eiji to just wait until the morning. Only problem is Ash can't even decide between those two options.

“Eiji, look. I wanted to surprise you with something. It's already late, how about we go to bed and then I'll tell you everything in the morning?.”

“Wait. What time is it?”

“What?” Ash says. He just wants a yes or no. “It's past midnight.”

“Crap!” Eiji cries, running out the room.

To say Ash is completely lost would put it lightly.

He's not sure what happening. How did things make a complete 180 so quickly? Then before he can think about it, Eiji is back, lightly kicking the box out of the way as he plants himself in front of Ash. Hands hiding something behind his back.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“You distracted me! I wanted to give you this at midnight.” Eiji pulls a pink box from behind his back, wrapped in a red ribbon. “This is for you. I made you some chocolates. Happy Valentine's Day Ash.”

Ash lets his body move for him. He gingerly, like it's glass, grabs the box bringing it close to his chest so he can look at it more closely. There's a small label that addresses it to him. In Eiji's neat handwriting. It makes his heart flutter. He's never received anything for Valentine's Day, it wasn't a holiday he thought about in years. Not until Eiji.

He carefully removes the ribbon to open the box. They're truffles, three different styles and flavors it looks like.

“I didn't know what type of chocolate you liked best... So there's white, milk, and dark chocolate.” Ash hopes Eiji doesn't see his trembling. He's about to burst. How did he become so lucky to have Eiji by his side? Carefully he closes the box, putting the ribbon on top as he places it by the nightstand.

Eiji tilts his head in question. “I have something for you, too. Will you close your eyes?” Eiji's cheeks pink a smidgen, he nods then closes his eyes. Waiting.

Ash walks to the closest, moving aside the books and clothing he used to hide the gift. He pulls it out of its bag, holding it between his arms so that its facing away from him. He stands back in front of Eiji, putting the plushie right in front of Eiji so that its beak is touching his nose as he says, “open you eyes.” Eiji obliges. It takes a second for his vision to focus, eyes widening when he realized what it is. “Happy Valentine's, Eiji.”

Eiji lets out the cutest squeal he's ever heard. “Wahhh! A Nori plush! I love it!” Eiji takes it from his hands, hugging it. Eiji brings his focus back to him, his brown eyes glimmering with warmth “Thank you Ash. I love it so much.”

Ash face heats up. God the stress and humiliation was all worth it for this moment alone. Seeing Eiji's face beam. Brighter than any star. There really was nothing like it and Ash would do anything to keep on seeing it. He'd buy the all the Nori's in the world.

He smiles softly, enveloping himself in his star, “You're welcome Eiji.”

“Eiji does the Nori really have to be in bed with us?”<br />  
“Of course! I need something to cuddle.”<br />  
“... you could be cuddling me.”

 


End file.
